Broken Hearts Are Meant To Heal
by Idk-what-to-put-here-102
Summary: One day two decepticon pods come crashing down on earth. One of them has half a sweet spark. The other one has a half evil Spark. Rated T for safety, there will be gore, a little interfacing scene, and a little rape.
1. Landing!

I do not own Transformers G1 i only own Wildlove and Heartbreak... Please comment on how i did :3.

No Ones P.O.V

Two pods came crashing down on earths surfice. Both from the same place and faction. The first femme too come out of the pod was a hot pink and purple femme. She looked at her surroundings seeing she was at what looked like a beach full of humans. The second femme to come out was a black and gray femme. Both of there decepticons showing on there chest-plates.

"Where are we?" The second femme groaned out.

"Were on an unknow planet with life." The first femme told her.

"Unknown?" The second femme asked her raising a optic ridge.

"Yes Heartbreak." The first femme said.

"Hmm... maybe I should find a base around here, Wildlove," Heartbreak told her sister. Wildlove nodded at her sister slowly. "But first I have to search for an alt-mode."

"I?" Wildlove asked her.

"I-i mean we, but lets get going!" Heartbreak said jumping in the air and flying with her sister following behind her.

\- Time Skip -

After they found a huge military base they decided to get some of the fastest military jets they could find. Wildlove chose a X-15 while Heartbreak chose MiG-25.

"How are we going to find the other decepticons?" Wildlove asked her sister.

"We?"

"Yeah we."

"Oh well... _we_ are going to find them by searching."

"Searching?"

"Yeah, unless you have another plan, I'm all audials."

"Well... i was thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Never mind its not a good plan anyways."

"Okay lets do my plan and search for the-"

"Stay where you are autobots!" A voice shouted cutting off Heartbreak rudely. Wildlove and Heartbreak decided to investigate who was the bot or con who said that. They slowly walked towards a storage area. "Stupid jets!" Came the same voice making them look at each other. They both shrugged and kept coming closer. Until they where close enough to where the voice came they peeked and saw the bot or con.

"Who are you?"

TO

BE

CONTINUED~


	2. Who are you?

_Previously:_

 _"Who are you?"_

-oOo-

"Who are you?" Wildlove asked _him._

"I am... Blitzwing!" Blitzwing said standing up from where he was.

"Blitzwing huh?" Heartbreak said checking him up and down.

"Yeah thats my name." Blitzwing hissed.

"Well your a hot mech." Heartbreak giggled.

"Finally somecon who notices! And thank you." Blitzwing said grinning.

"Your welcome hot stuff, by the way the names Heartbreak." Heartbreak told blitzwing giggling.

"Thats sound like someone who brekas sparks but who am I to judge." He shrugged.

"My name i-"Wildlove started but was caught off rudely by Heartbreak.

"Her name is Wildlove my ** _sister."_** Heartbreak spat.

"Nice to meet you Wildlove." Blitzwing said waving.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you too." Wildlove said a blush on her face.

"Anyways enough talk, Blitzwing are you a decepticon?" Heartbreak asked blitzwing.

"Yeah i am, why?" Blitzwing asked.

" _I_ where wondering if... you knew where the other decepticons are." Heartbreak told him.

"Your in luck, i do know." Bliyzwing said.

"Could you take me- us there?" Heartbreak asked.

"Yeah i can." He said.

"Thank you!" Heartbreak said.

"Come on lets go!" Blitzwing said transforming into a jet and flying towards the ocean. They both followed him without transforming.

"Its underwater?" Heartbreak asked.

"Yeah... It was all those pesky autobots fault!" He grumbled.

"Wait, autobots?" Heartbreak asked.

"Yeah autobots..." Blitzwing said, shrugging.

"... so... the autobots are here?" Heartbreak asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"... This is my- our chance for revenge!" Heartbreaker said smirking. Blitzwing then transformed and looked at her.

"Revenge?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes my- our revenge on them for killing our carrier." Heartbreak said.

"Im sorry for your loss." Blitzwing said to Heartbreak and Wildlove but mostly to Heartbreak.

"Its nor a big deal... I never cared for her... since she never cared for me." Heartbreak said shrugging.

"Oh." Blitzwing said.

"Yeah... arent we going to dive or something?" Heartbreak asked.

"Oh right!" Blitzwing said. He then dived into the water folliwed by both femmes. A few seconds or minutes of swiming they finnaly reached the nemisis. After they got infront of the nemesis airlock it opened showing a insecticon.

"Welcome back Blitzwing."

-oOo- TO BE CONTINUED -oOo-


	3. S-Sire?

-o0o-

"Welcome back Blitzwing." The insecticon told him. (i dont know how the insecticons talk, sorry)

"Thanks..." Blitzwing said entering the nemisis with both femmes following.

"This place is huge!" Heartbreak said. Wildlive nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should search for sire!"

"You really think he'll be here?"

"Positive!"

"Alright..."

"Whos your sire?" Blitzwing asked both.

"He is—" Heartbreak was interupted by a screechy voice.

"Heart? Love?" Starscream said looking at both of them.

"Father," Both girls started, "is it really you?" They finished.

"Y-yes it is, my sparklings." He said opening both of his arms wide open. They both ran over to him and hugged him.

"We missed you." Wildlove said, energon tears starting to form on her optics.

"I missed you too." He said.

"What about me?!" Heartbreak asked, glaring at her little sister who only hugged her sire tighter.

"I missed you too Heart." Starscream said glaring at Heartbreak.

"It sure doesnt look like it!" She snapped.

"Even though it looks like I didnt miss you, didnt you hear Love say _we_?" He asked, still glaring at her.

"Yes i did hear her say _we_ but your glaring at me like you hate me!" She shouted. and faced Blitzwing. "Blitzwing, can you show me where my quarters are?"

"Sure." Blitzwing said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Heart said, smiling back.

"Sire can you show me my quarters?" Live asked her dad, not wanting to ask Blitzwing.

"Ofcourse." Starscream said, smiling at her second daughter. Heartbreak saw and jealousy was evidnet in her eyes.

"Sire why dont you show me instead of schwester am liebsten?" Heartbreak asked.

"Schwester what?" Starscream askes.

"It means sister dearest in german." Wildlove said.

"Who taught you how to talk german?" Starscream asked.

"Well... My BDF showed me." Wildlove said.

"You mean that guy who always come to our house on cybertron looking for you?" Starscream asked remembering the mech.

"Yeah him, he was the one who taught me german." Wildlove said.

"Okay, did he also teach Heart german?" He asked.

"Sorta, he taught her french and only a little bit off german." She said.

"Im still here." Heartbreak growled.

"Right." Starscream said.

"But before you go to your quarters you have to meet Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"True." Wildlove mumbled.

"Well lets go so you too can meet lord bucket head." Starscream said.

"Starscream!" Someone shouted.

"No! Please Lord Megatron spare me!" Starscream said hoing on his knees.

"This is the last time-." He didnt finish his sentence when he noticed the two femmes. "Who are you?" He asked both of them.

"I am Heartbreak and this is my _beloved_ little sister." She said and spat beloved like venom.

"Hmm, i met you two before, so i should say, welcome back you two, Blitzwing escort them to there quarters." Megatron said.

"Right away Lord Megatron," He saluted Megatron and turmed to the femmes, "come with me." Blitzwing said and only Heartbreak nodded.

"B-but I want my sire to escort me." She said.

"You will be escortes by Blitzwing, is that understood?"

"I-... Understood."

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

:3 Finished... so... the next chapter will probably come on friday or saturday, but i do need a idea for the story, i need help in making Wildlove and Blitzwing finding out they have feelings for each other, so please help me with this! have a nice night/day!


	4. H-Help Me!

I do NOT own transformers G1, basiacly i dont own every character here except my Oc's! And i also own the plot!

Warning: Slight Rape and slight violence if you dont like it, you can skip it.

Slight rape because Loves _soon to be crush_ (in another chapter) saves her. Slight violence because Megatron hits her and... wait spoilers... find out!

-o0o-

"I-... understood." Wildlove said, sighing and looking down.

"Good oh and Blitzwing, they will have to share quarters with me and you." Megatron said, smirking.

"Yes sir!" Blitzwing said.

"Good, oh after you show them your and my quarters, show them around the nemesis." Megatron said.

"My quarters and yours?" Blitzwing asked confused.

"Yes, didnt I say both of them will share quarters with you and me?" Megatron said, menatally facepalming.

"Yes sir but i got confused." Blitzwing said.

"Okay? I say, Wildlove will stay in my quarters and Heartbreak will stay in your quarters." Megatron said.

"O-okay sir." Blitzwing said, slightly angry.

"Good, and i wouldnt mind if you started showing them now!" Megatron said.

"Right away, come this way." Blitzwing said andeft with both femmes.

-o0o Time Skip o0o-

After Blitzwing showed both femmes around the nemesis it ws nearlly 6:27 pm.

"*Yawn* Im tired good night you two." Wildlove said, waving at them, she turned on her heel and left them going to megatrons quarters. It took her at least 4 minutes to get too Megatrons quarters and when she found his quarters she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice growled. Wildlove opened the door and was greeted with rose petals on the bed, she was confused and went further into the room. Then, the door shut closed which made her turn around and see megatron standing there. Almost all of his armor gone except his pelvic armor.

"L-Lord Megatron what is the meaning of this?" Wildlove asked, while shacking uncontrolably.

"I want you." He growled, going towards her. She backed away shacking more until she hit the wall, and he cornered her.

"B-but I dont." She whispered, not looking at him.

"Look at me." He ordered, she didnt look at him until she felt a sting on her cheek.

"Y-You sl-slapped m-me." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I ordered you to look at me!" He yelled.

"I-Im s-sorry." She whimpered.

"Know stand still!" He ordered and started to remove her armor with her screaming for help.

-o0o Meanwhile With Blitzwing o0o-

"Blitzwing i'm tired... could you carry me to your quar-." She was interupted by a scream, which she cursed under her breath.

" _Wildlove_!" Blitzwing shouted and ran where the screams continued. After he noticed the screams came from Megatrons room, he got confused and he heard another scream. He didnt know what came over him but, he kicked the door open to see Wildlove cornered and Megatron hiting her.

"P-Please st-stop!" Wildlove screamed.

"Not until i get what i want!" Megatron said and continued hitting her, which caused more screams from the femme.

"Megatron! What are you doing?!" Blitzwing shouted at his lord.

"Claiming this femme." Megatron said as he faced Blitzwing. Blitzwing could see Love, she had energon running down her left cheek where Megatron hit her, her breast armor gone but she covered it with her servos, and she was crying energon tears.

 _'You are going to pay for what you did to that femme.'_ Blitzwing thought. "Lo-Lord Megatron, the autobots are attacking the nemesis." Blitzwing said.

"They are where?" Megatron asked, backing away from Love and facing Blitzwing.

"They are..." Blitzwing started and walked towards Megatron once he had his sword prepared , "Dead like you." Blitzwing said and stabbed Megatron near the spark chamber. Megatron hissed in pain and fell on the floor. Love had enough time to grab and put her armor on and once she finished she ran after Blitzwing whom left Megatrons room to give her privacy.

"Danke, Blitzwing!" She said, hugging him tightly not letting him go.

"Its no problem, Love." Blitzwing said.

"How could I ever repay you?" She asked.

"You dont need to repay me, I did what every mech except Megatron would have done." Blitzwing ssid and spat Megatron with venom.

"Please, let me repay you, not every mech is brave enough to stand up to megatron." She pointed out.

"You do have a point," He mumbled. "Okay, you can repay me by, telling me why your sister hates you." He said, which made Love frown.

"I guess I could tell you, It all started when."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **Done with the chapter, but, i didnt upload it on friday or saturday, *gasp* A-N-Y-W-A-Y-S... I came up of how there gonna know they love each other :3. see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
